


Persendosi

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Drop Dead Demolitionist [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Laura learns things about her new reality





	Persendosi

Zelenka had dragged her into the lab, and they had spent the last two and a half hours with him saying things as he scribbled on the whiteboard, all of which triggered the crackling as she remembered things she had never known. Wormhole physics, planetary bodies, math so complicated she wanted to douse it in kerosene and toss on a lit match -- the feelings matched. McKay had felt for math, what she felt for fire and destruction --

Her head was screaming, and the world was getting, a little ... fuzzy. 

* * *

She woke up in the infirmary, with an IV in her arm.

Carson, Dr. Beckett, was sitting across from her bed, a worried expression on his face. 

"Lieutenant, Laura. Doctor Mckay was vicious and loud about his health conditions, but, he was right. His body over-produces insulin, causing his blood sugar to be habitually lower than it ought to be. In addition to that, you will need to learn how to cater to your new found allergy to citrus. Lemons, are in fact, deadly to you now. I know most of the base thought it was an exaggeration, but," He stopped, struggling with his words.

Laura looked at the man she had enjoyed spending several dates with, the quiet dinners, his easy smile, and she stifled a groan. "I'm sorry Carson, I forgot."

Carson laughed, it was a pained chuckle, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "Worry not dearie, it's a normal enough thing that Rodney forgot to eat. You'll just have to learn to be more careful about it. The mess hall will help you to learn what you can and cannot eat with your allergy, and the Colonel keeps an epi kit in his mission pack."

* * *

Armed with the new information about her new body, Laura was headed back to her room when the call came in over the radio for her to report to the conference room. Elizabeth, the Colonel, Zelenka, Kate Heightmeyer and Teyla were waiting for her. 

"I told them what you could do." Zelenka said, gesturing to the projector that had some new scribblings on it. 

"That is, defensive firewalls. There are several gaping exploits though." She said, staring at the screen and ingesting the code. She was beginning to get used to the fiery cold crackle of the information flooding into her brain. 

The meeting dragged on, and in the end, they figured out that she seemed to have information from Rodney, but no personal memories. She knew the contents of his Doctoral Thesis, Physics and Engineering, and coding. She didn't know his sister's name, or the street they grew up on, not birthdays, or parents, or if Rodney had ever had any pets.

* * *

Over the course of the weeks that followed, she got used to being called McKay, and the people of the base got used to the fact that the abrasive Doctor McKay had literally gotten a personality transplant, not that anyone joked about it. Not twice. Not after Laura demonstrated that the body of whiney McKay, who got his revenge through code and cold showers, that body could now put grown marines into walls, and could be physically aggressive the way that the old McKay used words. 

 


End file.
